1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of installations for conveying products with an endless carrier belt. More particularly, it relates to the endless carrier belts made in a flat form from a flexible material and that integrate longitudinal reinforcing members (cables, flat straps . . . ) adapted to restrict the longitudinal extension possibilities thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In such flat endless carrier belts currently available in the market, the integrated longitudinal reinforcing members are generally distributed in a homogeneous or relatively homogeneous way over the width of the flat belt body (see for example EP-0 630 832).
However, such endless belt structures do not suit for certain conveying installation configurations, in particular in the case where the belt, which is originally flat, is shaped into a trough or a tube over a portion of the installation and is submitted over this portion, in a plane perpendicular to the axes of the end transmission rolls, to a non-rectilinear path (with corners or curves).